russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Tonton Gutierrez posts for Saturday primetime slot for Iskul Bukol girls
December 29, 2016 (photo: Keith Cruz (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform)) A mixed reactions over Iskul Bukol's Saturday primetime timeslot, lead actor Tonton Gutierrez posted a cryptic Instagram message today, December 29. "Eskwelang kwela ‘to dito’y enjoyable Konting aral lang konting bulakbol Dito nang lahat, madaldal at bulol Dito na nga, Iskul Bukol.Ah hah hah, ah hoo Yeah, Iskul Bukol"....... that's a classic line from the theme song of Iskul Bukol that Pinoy would definitely remember which was sung by Tito, Vic and Joey to the tune of All Shook Up by the King Of Rock And Roll Elvis Presley. It was the number one TV show in the early 80s, IBC-13's longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol, topbilled by the popular and formidable triumvirate of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon (collectively known as TVJ), made a huge comeback on Philippine television and will be transformed into a first-ever curriculum-based sitcom as the Diliman High School era to be topbilled by today's hottest female teen stars Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit as the three pretty high school teenagers with King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez in his very first primetime TV sitcom as a Kapinoy talent, this will be aired on IBC-13's weekend primetime slot at 7:15 p.m. on Saturday. The sitcom will be produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, the line producer and production partner of the sequestered TV network which took over the revival of the sitcom aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd) as the network appears serious in establishing a comedy fare as the phenomenal hit sitcom for today's generation for high school teenagers. This was announced yesterday, December 29, during the press conference of the upcoming revival of the sitcom as the Diliman High School era held at the IBC headquarters in Broadcast City. Its pilot episode will air on January 7. This is the first time that a revival of the sitcom will not have a Tuesday primetime slot in favor of the traditional dramas and fantaseryes which remained as IBC-13's daily primetime slot. TELESERYE DOMINANCE: While ABS-CBN and GMA-7 already gambled in the heavy drama, teleserye market, IBC-13 continues to dominate its own quality drama everyday by capturing the hearts of Filipino audiences while the network revived the light comedy programs for only weekends. More than a decade ago, channels 2 and 7 have seemingly abandoned the production of sitcoms on account that they have lost their audience. These days, one can count on his fingers the number of comedy shows on air, the likes of “''Home Sweetie Home'',” “Banana Sundae,” “''Goin’' Bulilit'',” “''Bubble Gang'', Pepito Manaloto, Dear Uge, Tsuperhero, and Hay, Bahay!. The shift has compelled comedy stars such as Nova Villa, Tessie Tomas, Ai Ai de las Alas, Pokwang, Nanette Inventor, Candy Pangilinan, Mitch Valdes, and the rest of them to act in straight dramas. NO MORE WANBOL UNIVERSITY. Tonton said the management revamped the setting for Iskul Bukol aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum and transform into a first-ever curriculum-based sitcom as a new format, replacing the long-time Wanbol University (which were usually setting in that sitcom during the 70s and 80s) in favor of focusing on the millennial high school teenagers in the public high school Diliman High School as the current setting for the new Iskul Bukol with a mix of junior and senior high school classmates, teachers and principal. The Diliman High School era of Iskul Bukol will focus on the hillarious side of high school life. Earlier today, December 30, Joyce posted a quote on her Instagram account. The first project of Bida Best 2016 second runner-up Joyce Abestano in her major sitcom debut. The 15-year old teen actresss's fans is one of its lead stars were gained to assume that Joyce 's post might be alluding to the timeslot of the new Iskul Bukol. There were mixed reactions to the network's decision to air for IBC and Secarats project in the Saturday primetime slot, which will be introducing good values to the Filipino learnersby adding a curriculum element to the sitcom. Many fans expressed their support for Joyce, Keith, Raisa and the upcoming revival of the sitcom for high school teenagers and high school young girls. Some expressed that Iskul Bukol would be aired on a Saturday primetime slot, according to IBC-13 Employees Union, IBC Directors and Supervisors Union and DepEd executives. Others looked at the positive side and said they would support the sitcom despite its unexpected timeslot. During the show's presscon, Keith said she was aware that her fans were used to watching them on primetime, while she hoped to give their supporting now that her sitcom would be aired very Saturday. For her part, Raisa marks her breakthrough role after the supporting role in Hulog ng Langit. Tonton has proven his talent in drama for years now. That’s why it’s a first time for him to do the sitcom, where he plays the role as Tonton Escalera, the father of the Escalera sisters. "MIXED REACTIONS. Meanwhile, after the December 29 announcement of the timeslot, Fans immediately took to Twitter to voice out their opinions about the Saturday night airing of the new Iskul Bukol. Many fans were disappointed to find that Iskul Bukol will not be aired on Tuesday night. Some pointed out that it took a long while before the sitcom was aired. In the meantime, some netizens were positive about Iskul Bukol's Saturday slot at 7:15 p.m., which immedietly air after the PBA games. Along with their opinions, some fans also wrote in their tweet "ISKUL BUKOL TUWING ESKWELANG-KWELA SABADO NG GABI." The popular cosplayer Alodia Gosiengfiao as Teacher Alodia, the very nice teacher of Diliman High School who involve on the friendship of the Escalera sisters and a good manner of Tonton; and Patrick Destura as Patrick Loyzaga, the very popular high school boy as Joyce's love interest. Completing the millennial cast of the new Iskul Bukol are the gay radio-TV personality Mr. Fu as Principal Oscar., the principal of Diliman High School; Mely Tagasa as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia, a famous character and the only member of the '70's and '80s sitcom, is back and this time as the resident teacher of Diliman High School, Patrisha Samson as Patrisha Vega, a pretty classmate who plays a bestfriend of the high school girl in class of Diliman High School; the high school boys like Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Chantal Videla, Andres Muhlach, Nathaniel Britt and introducing Angelica Marañon; Amanda Lapus as Teacher Amanda, the beautiful teacher of Diliman High School; Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Victor Basa as Aning’s assistant Victor and Robby Mananquil as Coach Robby. The sitcom will also feature comedienne Cacai Bautista as Keith's nanny and the maid in the Escalera family Yaya Cacai, Gian Sotto as Raisa's father Rommel Ungasis, Dang Cruz as the maid for the Ungasis parents Yaya Janice, Giselle Sanchez as Patrick's mother Angelique Loyzaga, Manny Castañeda as Patrick's grandfather Lolo Jaime, Matthew Mendoza as Patrisha's father Anthony Vega, Caridad Sanchez as Patrisha's grandmother Manang Valen, and the high school classmates are Mianne Fajardo, Sajj Geronimo, Miguel David, Zhyvel Mallari, Lorin Gabriella Bektas and Aries Ace Espanola. It is under the direction of Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna..